Happy Valentine's Day
by Ai Megami Murasaki
Summary: oneshotAi gives the best present anyone ever could receive on Valentine's Day but what does she get? sasuxnaru aix? yamixkou kagexoc


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just my stories and characters.

Happy Valentines Day

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

It was a clear and beautiful day for today was Valentines Day and everyone was having a very good day with their sweethearts. The birds were singing the kids were laughing, the- "WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!"- And someone was going to die today.

That very loud came from the house where the Shadow Trio lived, Ai Murasaki, Yamihi Ryutenshi, and Kage Tanashi. There were all in the house looking at all the Valentine's Day cards they got from their admires.

Ai was reading all the cards and putting the candy aside for later. Kage was reading his cards and throwing it away (he already ate all his candy. It was the first thing he did when they got home). And Yamihi…..she was looking for the Valentine's card from Kouji, her boyfriend. When she got the wrong card she would yell or huff in frustration and burn the card.

Ai looked at her friend with a bored expression. "Yami-chan what are you doing?"

"What does it look I'm doing? I looking for Kouji's card, duh." She looked at a pink and huffed in annoyance "No this isn't the one." And burned the card. "Where is it?!" she yelled.

Without looking up from his cards kage said "Oh don't worry I'm sure he has something planned for you, so you shouldn't worry and start pulling your over nothing."

Yamihi let out a defeated sigh "Yeah I guess you right but I really want a card from Kouji." Ai smiled at her best friend. "Don't worry so much Yami-chan I'm sure Kouji-kun has something special planned for you just like Kage-kun said." 'At least you have someone special to spend it with Yami-chan. So does Kage while me, I just have myself' Ai thought to herself. Yamihi sighed again "Yeah I guess you guys are right."

Just then there was a knocking on the door. Kage stood to get it. "Yes?" There at the door was Naruto grinning from ear to ear. He waved at Kage really cheerfully "Hey there Kage!" Kage just stared blankly at the cheerful boy for a second and the next slammed the door in his face.

Naruto stood there with a confused look on his face. On the other side you could hear Ai yelling at Kage.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"WHAT ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT I CAN'T STAND IT WHEN HE ACTS ALL DAMN CHEERFUL. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE THAT I HATE THAT KIND OF STUFF!"

"SO WHAT THAT'S NO REASON TO SLAM THE DOOR IN HIS FACE!"

"THAT'S A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON TO SLAM THE DOOR IN HIS STUPILY CHEERFUL FACE!" suddenly it got really quiet and the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Kage I swear if you don't open that GODDAMN door RIGHT. THIS. MINUTE. THE next tine you get a good look at your body…..YOU WILL HAVE SOMETHING VERY PERCIOUS TO A MAN…MISSING!!!!!" just then the door opened to reveal a very pale Kage. "Sorry about that Naruto." The fox-boy just smiled at him cheerfully "Ne, no problem Kage I just wanted to drop this off."

Naruto handed him something and left waving bye. "Bye Kage, Ai-sensei, Yamihi-chan see you later!" Kage closed the door walked into the livingroom. "So what did Naruto-kun want?" asked a smirking Yamihi. Kage just glared at her and said "He wanted to give us this."

"What does it say?" asked Ai.

Kage shrugged his shoulders and opened the letter. "Hmmm lets see it says that there is a Valentine's Day Party at the Uchiha's place at 7:00 pm tonight." He looked up at his friends "So you guys want to go?"

His friends shrugged too "Meh, why not?"

That night the Shadow Trio went to the party with the others and they were having a good time…..well almost all of them. Yamihi was sitting in the corner sulking. Ai went by her friends to find out what was wrong with her. "Yamihi what's wrong?"

The fire user let a sigh escape her lips but she did not answer her friend. The light user gave her a confused look then realization dawned on her "It's Kouji isn't?"

She nodded her head at her. Ai let a small but soft smile escape her. "Yamihi you worry too much. So don't worry I'm she he has something special planned for you." Yamihi looked at her friend. "You really think so Ai-chan?" The light user hug her friend "I know so." Yamihi let a smile grace her lips.

Just then a yell was heard across the room. "COME GUYS LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Ai perked up at that. "Come on let's play." She dragged her friend to the circle that was forming for the game. "Ok I guess."

Ai sat Yamihi down as she stood back and watch the proceedings with a secret smile on her face. The fire user did not lift up her head as they started the game.

Someone spun the bottle and it landed on Yamihi. But since she wasn't paying attention she didn't know until Ai nudged her. "Huh?" she looked at her friend that was smiling like she knew something she didn't. "The bottle landed on you, so that means you have to kiss the person who spun." Yamihi blinked up at her for second until "Oh ok"

She turned back to look who she had to kiss to come face to face with….. "Kouji?!" she stared at him with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. He smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her.

For a second she couldn't move but then started to the kiss. Kouji pulled back and smiled at her. "Happy Valentine's Day Yamihi, my love." the fire user's eyes soften and glisten with unshed tears. "Oh Kouji"

Since the two was in there own little world Naruto spun the bottle only to let it fall on…..Sasuke

Naruto sat there with his eyes staring disbelieving at the bottle. He slowly looked up to find that Sasuke's face had a predator kind of smirk on his face.

Slowly Sasuke started to inch closer to Naruto as said boy was crawling back to get away from the smirking boy. "Sasuke w-what do you think your doing?" Naruto asked nervously.

The smirk on Sasuke's got bigger "I'm just playing following the rules of the game dobe."

Naruto got mad at the name that he was always called "Don't call me do-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he felt lips crush his. He was shocked at first but then relaxed into the kiss. The others just continued with the game as they let the others to do their own thing.

In the background Ai watched all of this with a happy but sad smile on her face. "Happy Valentine's Day Yamihi, Naruto. I hope you guys like the present I got you, you guys deserve it. You too Kage" She whispered

On the other side of the room was Kage to a girl and they looked like they were having a really great time with each other.

She turned around and walked out the door. Once out side she jumped onto the roof to sit and look at the night sky.

"What are you doing out here by yourself Ai-chan?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned around to find that the voice was Kakashi. She smiled at him and looked back at star filled sky. "Nothing just looking at the sky"

She felt more than saw him sit next to her "Well how come you're not in there with the rest?"

She just shrugged her shoulders "I just don't feel like it right now."

They sat in silence just being comfortable in each others company. After a while Kakashi spoke up. "Why don't we go back inside Ai-chan?" she did not look at him as she answered him. "No that's ok; you go ahead Kakashi-kun I'll be there in awhile."

She did not notice that he did not go as she continued to look up at the sky. "Ai?"

She turned to look at the masked man sitting next to her. She felt him gently grab her chin and tilt it up to place his lips on hers, wondering when he took off his mask. She slowly closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart from lack of oxygen Kakashi smiled at the dazed woman in front of him. "Happy Valentine's Day Ai-chan, my love" he said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Neither noticed the five people who watched them for awhile before heading inside the house again.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ai-chan. I hope you like our present for its you who deserve it the most."

Happy Valentine's Day to the readers may you have a wonderful Valentine's Day with your love ones. May they be family or…..a love.


End file.
